The Forgotton Characters
by Creaters of Bubba
Summary: Ryan wrote this..... please R&R may b a prelude of some kind... not really sure...


Hey, Ryan here. I wrote this small story to tell you what had happened to the Truck driver in (RE2),the Zomibe who attacked Leon and Claire in the police car (RE2), the woman on the road that Leon met (RE2), the fat man and his little girl (RE3), the woman with the bag of food (RE3), and if you read the novel Resident Evil: Nemesis book 5 it also says what happens to the people in the high school gym that Jill was helping. To let you know this is what I think and it is not true to the Capcom's RE crew but hey this is from my point of view. Enjoy.....  
  
Resident Evil  
  
Raccoon City  
  
  
  
September 17....  
  
Hey, names Kai, and its the first time in Raccoon High School. My parents moved to this small town for the peace. I don't know much of the kids here but I think I'll be fine. I have an older brother but he is the type that gets in trouble a lot. I also have a little sister, who my dad loves more then the rest of the family. My dog is a lab who is a cheerful friendly dog that gets along with everyone. I heard about some strange this going on around here but I think something isn't right. Couple days ago a little girl was ridding her bike when a so-called drunk man tackled her off her bike, she said that the man had smelled like rotten fruit. The man attacked her and she quickly got up and ran away but when she looked behind her the man was moaning and walking really slow like a limping style as if he hurt his leg. That's not the only thing, there has been animal attacks along the forest line. I told my parents but they couldn't do anything. There were also rumors that the S.T.A.R.S. team were either removed or left saying something about the house in the middle of the forest.  
  
September 18....  
  
Some kids at school didn't show up today. Their parents said they were sick. I, of course, am getting scared because last night my friend, Jim, and I were at the park running around the big fountain when Jim fell and scraped his knee. We went to the hospital around the corner and the doctor said that he needed to stay over night and that I should go get something to eat. I went to the police station and wanted to find out as much as possible. I only found out that people were disappearing left and right. They started to get more police men to Raccoon's police Department to have night watches. That's all I could hear but it made me scared. I ran home see two people that looked pale and their clothes were ripped. In the air I smelled the same smell, it was the smell of rotten fruit. They both walked towards me so instead I ran down the alley. When I got home my dad was at the gun shop trying to buy as much as he could and my mom was planning to go to the store.  
  
September 19....  
  
My sister was at her friend's house while I was helping my parents pack to move away. More and more people kept disappearing and Jim never came home from the hospital. I was starting to go get my little sister but on the way there I walked past this old house with a old rusty fence, I heard a noise. Just in time I saw this dog running towards the fence, without even looking at what the dog looked like I was running even faster. I got to my sister's friend's house and grabbed her. I made sure that I went a different way home so my sister didn't have to see the dog. I got home and we started to leave. I was happy that we were leaving this small town. Just up ahead dad stoped the car. There were road blocks and cops were lined up saying that we couldn't leave. My family was scared and so was I. We went home and dad started yelling and freaking out. We went to call the police station, but the phones were dead. I was told by Jim's mom that her husband was going to break through the road blocks with his semi- truck, but he need to get to the warehouse and pick it up. Jim's dad, Fread, asked my dad to come help him, so my dad went. Taking my sister too.  
  
Spetember 20....  
  
Today dad left and so did my sister. My older brother wanted to help dad but he said that he'll be more helpful with my mom and I. Our dog was actting funny so we took it to the kennel after that we mostly stayed in the house all afternoon. Mom was in the kitchen making a list of things we need at the store. She was planing to go alone while we watched the house. Everyone was going crazy in this small town. I am starting to worry. My brother was going to get my mom a car to drive into town but he took it from the house down the street and the cops arrested him and put him in the cop car. just then My mom started walking to the store and I ran up to catch up with her. We started walking when we came acrossed Jim's house. My mom wanted me to go stay with her as she went to the store. I was there for an hour or so when a woman came to the door asking for us to go to the high school gym with the remaining town folks. She said her name was Jill and that she is a former S.T.A.R.S. member and she showed us her S.T.A.R.S. I.D and we both started heading out. I asked her about my mom and she said that she came from town and picked up a few people and she might had been one of them. We were at the edge of the city limits when a group of people attacked Jim's mom. I started screaming when Jill took my hand and ran off to the high school. I got in and looked for my mom. She wasn't there. I asked her to find my mom who was blonde, wearing a pink shirt and a blue dress, and that she was going to the store. Jill said that she'll look and then come back with more people.  
  
September 21....  
  
Jill didn't come back that day and I haven't seen her today yet. There were alot of people in the gym but none of use could go out it or else something bad could happen. I couldn't figure out much but the fact that I had no family or friends, and I just saw my friends mom get attacked and I couldn't do a darn thing about it. There were a lot of sick people here and I was getting scared by the minute. An old man kept looking out the window mumbling about finding his wife.  
  
September 22....  
  
Some kids didn't make it and I was crying because I thought that I was going to die and the fact that Jill didn't find anyone that I knew. The old man was now freaking out and he ran outside taking out the only protection we had and at the sametime other people were trying to put up the wall again. I ran dwon the halls of the school and hide in the bathroom. All I could hear was screaming shortly after I hide. An hour later it was all quite not even a footstep was heard. This started to scare me. I was telling myself not to go out but I did anyways to see if it was safe and to see what happened. down the hall were a group of people who looked like the ones who attacked Jim's mom, and so without wasting anymore time I ran to the gym and slam the door shut. when I turned around I saw dead bodies everywhere. I started throwing up. I am all alone with no one around to help me Jill hasn't come back....  
  
Kai stop writting in his Jornual. Kai walked to the door of the gym that lead outside. Of course, he was scared but he saw a man who had a cop suit on and had a gun in his hand. Kai's eyes looked as if hope came back to him. Kai ran out to greet this man. When Kai said hello the cop turned around and looked at him. Kai saw that the cop's face was torn up and that his eyes were pale like his skin, but before Kai could do anything the cop fell on him with its mouth open and its teeth digging into Kai's neck. Kai let out a scream but it was shortly cut off. Kai died a  
  
  
  
horrible death and on the morning of September 28, Jill came back to the high school to see what had happen and to her surprise she also lost hope but felt as if she had to go on. Jill clean the halls of the remaining carriars of the school and then left, leaving the nightmare behind her only to open up to a new nightmare awaiting for her. 


End file.
